KEJUTAN
by uekaraoneesama
Summary: [1S] Jihoon [SVT], Soonyoung [SVT]; SOONHOON; Soonyoung sangat senang membuat kejutan untuk pacarnya. Jihoon menyebut Soonyoungnya bodoh karena seringkali bertindak tanpa berpikir lebih dulu, tapi ia selalu menyukai kejutan yang diterimanya. Di ulang tahun kali ini, Soonyoung berhasil memberi kejutan yang sampai kapan pun takkan pernah bisa dilupakan Jihoon.


**KEJUTAN**

Svt's Jihoon, Soonyoung, others

Jihoon menyebut pacarnya bodoh karena seringkali bertindak tanpa berpikir lebih dulu. Jihoon menyukai kejutan yang diterimanya, ia hanya tidak menyukai bagaimana Soonyoung terkadang membahayakan dirinya dalam proses menyiapkan kejutan itu. Dan kejutan kali ini menjadi kejutan yang paling Jihoon benci dalam hidupnya.

 **Selamat membaca**

* * *

Hari ini tanggal 22 November. Hari yang sudah cukup lama Jihoon nantikan. Hari dimana 21 tahun yang lalu ia dilahirkan ke dunia ini. Tapi bukan karena alasan itu Jihoon menantikan datangnya tanggal 22 November tahun ini.

Jihoon duduk di salah satu kursi kafe yg ada di teras luar tepat di samping jalan. Sendari tadi pandangannya tak henti berkeliling, memperhatikan semua yang mungkin terlihat menarik. Kakinya tanpa sadar terus bergerak naik turun. Sebenarnya saat ini Jihoon sedang terlalu bersemangat sehingga tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya.

Sesekali ia mengecek jam tangan yg melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya sambil menyesap latte yang telah dipesan sebelumnya. Cuaca hari ini cerah namun tidak begitu terik. Sempurna.

Saat ini ia sedang menunggu kedatangan seseorang dan kalau boleh jujur, saking tidak sabarnya, Jihoon datang satu jam lebih cepat dari waktu janjian mereka. Jihoon meraih ponsel yang ada di salah satu saku celananya dan mulai mencari sesuatu yg bisa digunakan untuk menghabiskan waktu.

Jemari lentik Jihoon bergerak lembut di atas layar ponselnya. Membuka lalu menutup aplikasi yang ada hingga kini berhenti di aplikasi galeri yang menampilkan berbagai foto baik yang ia potret sendiri ataupun yang pernah dikirimkan padanya.

Jihoon membuka salah satu folder berisi foto bermacam benda yang kini Jihoon simpan dengan rapi di apartemennya. Setiap foto itu disertai tanggal serta cacatan kecil. Jihoon tidak pernah bosan melihat foto-foto itu karena setiap fotonya selalu berhasil membawa ia kembali menuju ingatannya ketika menerima barang-barang itu.

Ya, itu adalah foto bermacam hadiah yang pernah Jihoon terima dari pacar kesayangannya yang lebih sering bertingkah menyebalkan. Kwon Soonyoung.

Tidak semua ingatan itu berawal dengan manis, karena terkadang cara Soonyoung terlalu aneh dan bahkan sering kali membuat Jihoon marah saat menerima kejutan-kejutan itu.

Tapi tak masalah. Jihoon marah karena Jihoon peduli.

Pacar bodohnya itu memang kadang tidak berpikir dua kali saat menyiapkan kejutan. Karena tak jarang persiapan kejutan itu bisa membahayakan dirinya sendiri.

Seperti saat Soonyoung dengan banyak gaya mencoba memasak sesuatu yang spesial –katanya, di hari jadi mereka yang ke 300. Mendengar ide Soonyoung itu membuat Jihoon khawatir karena ia tahu benar sebatas apa keahlian Soonyoung dalam pekerjaan dapur itu dan yang ditakutkan Jihoon benar terjadi. Bukan makanan yang berhasil Soonyoung buat, justru kekacauan dan sebagian dapurnya yang hangus terbakar.

Meski pada akhirnya Soonyoung hanya menderita luka ringan tapi Jihoon membuatnya bersumpah untuk tidak mencoba melakukan sesuatu di luar kemampuannya seperti itu lagi. Dan Soonyoung mana bisa menolak permintaan pacar itu? Jihoon memohon dengan airmata yang membasahi wajah imutnya.

Mengingat hal itu membuat Jihoon tersenyum tipis dan pipinya sedikit bersemu malu.

"Jihoonie~!"

Mendengar namanya diserukan, Jihoon segera mengangkat kepalanya dari layar ponsel dan mencari sumber suara itu. Matanya kemudian menangkap sosok orang yang sendari tadi telah ditunggunya. Sosok yang sudah begitu dirindukan karena selama beberapa minggu belakangan ini karena Soonyoung yang harus menjalani kerja praktek di luar kota.

Soonyoung dengan wajah dan senyum bodoh (tapi manisnya) melambai dengan heboh dari seberang jalan. Ingin rasanya Jihoon mengubur diri karena kini orang-orang jadi memperhatikannya dan Soonyoung secara bergantian.

Lihat, kan? Sonyoung memang jarang sekali berpikir dan malah membuat Jihoon malu.

Jihoon memasang tatapan marah pada pacarnya itu karena telah menarik perhatian orang-orang, tapi ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipi, serta senyuman manis di wajahnya.

Soonyoung masih tersenyum (kelewat lebar) dan mulai berjalan menyebrangi jalan yang memisahkannya dengan Jihoon. Soonyoung berlari kecil. Pandangannya terus terpaku pada Jihoon begitu pun sebaliknya. Jihoon berusaha menahan tawanya saat melihat tingkah Soonyoung yang tak henti mengiriminya isyarat hati dengan jemari tangannya, membuat Jihoon hanya bisa mengisyaratkan pacarnya untuk segera datang mendekat.

Soonyoung sudah berjalam setengah jalan. Orang-orang disekitarnya masih memperhatikan tapi untung jalanan cukup sepi dari hari itu.

Setidaknya ia tidak terlalu malu, batin Jihoon.

Jihoon masih menunggu pacarnya berjalan mendekat saat ia melihat tiba-tiba Soonyoung berhenti dan membuat pose love dengan tangan di atas kepalanya dan berteriak,

"Jihoonie~ Selamat Ulang Tahun, Aku Mencintaimu!"

Mata Jihoon membola kaget dan langsung tersipu malu. Jihoon baru saja hendak beranjak untuk menarik pacarnya itu saat kemudian—

BRAAAK!

—tubuh Soonyoung tiba-tiba terpental.

Jihoon membeku dalam posisinya. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi di depan matanya. Jihoon memperhatikan bagaimana tubuh Soonyoung tergeletak di tengah genangan cairan berwarna merah pekat dengan orang-orang yang mulai mengerubungi.

Oh Tuhan, apa yang terjadi? jerit Jihoon dalam pikirannya.

Kakinya mulai melangkah menuju kerumunan itu meski sebenarnya pikirannya masih kosong. Jihoon mencoba menerobos kerumunan dan saat ia melihat Soonyoung terbaring dengan wajah penuh darah ia merasa kakinya kehilangan tenaga. Jihoon jatuh terduduk sementara air mata mulai membanjiri wajahnya.

Tidak, ini bohong, ini hanya mimpi, bantah Jihoon dalam kepalanya.

Jihoon mencoba merangkak ke samping Soonyoung dan memaksanya untuk membuka mata namun nihil. Jihoon tak begitu ingat apa yang terjadi setelah itu. Ia hanya merasa separuh jiwanya pergi dan membuatnya menjerit serta menangis meraung-raung saat itu.

.

.

Saat Jihoon sudah kembali sadar sepenuhnya ia memandang sekeliling. Ia kini berada di salah satu kursi di depan sebuah ruangan. Ia baru tersadar bahwa tangan dan bajunya kini dipenuhi dengan noda merah serta bau anyir darah.

Kepalanya terangkat saat sepasang suami istri paruh baya serta seseorang berjas putih keluar dari ruangan dihadapannya ini. Sang istri terlihat menangis dan meraung tak percaya, ia meracaukan sesuatu yang tak bisa Jihoon pahami.

.

.

Jihoon mendorong pintu itu dengan ragu. Ia melihat tubuh Soonyoung yang kini terbaring dan tertutupi kain putih. Perlahan Jihoon melangkah semakin dekat. Air mata sudah mulai membanjiri wajahnya lagi, sedikit memburamkan pandangannya.

Tangan Jihoon terangkat untuk menyingkap kain yang menutupi wajah Soonyoung. Tangan itu bergetar dan Jihoon menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan emosi yang bergejolak di dadanya.

"S-Soonyoung-ah..."

"S-Soonyoungie... Berhenti bercanda d-dan.. Cepat buka matamu sekarang..." suara Jihoon tercekat.

Jihoon mengelus wajah kaku dan dingin itu dengan lembut. Ia sempat mengernyit saat merasakan perbedaan suhu tubuh mereka, namun berusaha untuk mengabaikannya.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku, Soonyoung! Ini hari ulang tahunku!" suaranya mulai meninggi, Jihoon berseru tertahan sebelum kembali terisak.

Jihoon berusaha mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya untuk kembali menyadarkan Soonyoung _nya_ namun hanya keheningan yg didapat.

Tak lama beberapa wajah yang Jihoon kenali sebagai teman-teman terdekatnya dan Soonyoung masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Jejak air mata dapat terlihat jelas pada beberapa wajah itu dan salah satu diantara orang-orang itu segera menghambur memeluk Jihoon dan menangis.

"Jihoon-ah... Uri Jihoonie..."

"Jeonghan hyung... Soonyoung tega sekali padaku! Tolong katakan padanya aku tidak suka kejutannya kali ini! Katakan padanya untuk berhenti!"

Pelukan di tubuh Jihoon semakin mengerat. Teman-temannya yang lain menatap Jihoon nanar dan tak sedikit yang ikut menangis tersedu.

"Dia tidak boleh pergi! Dia sudah berjanji padaku hyung! Katakan padanya untuk berhenti mati dan kembali! Aku mohon hyung! Aku mohon!—" Jihoon memelas di sela-sela tangisannya

"—karena jika tidak, aku bersumpah aku akan membencinya!"

Jihoon melepas pelukan di tubuhnya dan berbalik memandang tubuh Soonyoung yang terbaring kaku, "Kau dengar aku kan Kwon Soonyoung! Aku. Membencimu."

Kemudian semua terasa beputar dan gelap.

Jihoon tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

Sejak hari itu Jihoon menetapkan 22 November menjadi hari paling benci dalam hidupnya. Bahkan ia berharap hari itu dihapuskan dari kalender karena kini tanggal itu hanya akan terus membuatnya kembali memutar ingatan menyakitkan tentang Soonyoung, sebagian jiwa Jihoon, yang justru harus pergi di hari kelahirannya.

.

.

Belakangan Jihoon tahu bahwa seharusnya hadiah ulang tahunnya kali ini adalah lamaran dari Soonyoung. Soonyoung bahkan telah menyiapkan cicin perak yang begitu indah untuk Jihoon. Jihoon menerima kotak beludru berisi cincin itu dari ayah Soonyoung pada hari pemakaman. Terdapat bercak merah yang menodai kotak itu tapi di dalamnya, cincin yang Soonyoung siapkan masih terlindung dan nampak sangat indah.

-fin-


End file.
